A New Chapter
by Fangirl5323
Summary: Tris Prior has just died. This is what happened to her afterwards. *Oneshot. Allegiant spoilers*


The first thing I see is a blinding white light. I shift my head and move my hand over my eyes while I wait for my eyes to adjust. When they do, I can just about make out another figure. As the figure gets closer, I realise that it's Uriah. As he gets closer, he frowns in confusion, and then his face clears as he realises he's looking at me.

"Tris?" He asks once he is close enough for me to hear him. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh." I reply with a crooked grin, gesturing to myself. Then I throw my arms around him and hug him.

He cocks a smile but drops it quickly. "Where are we? And where is everyone else?"

He asks a good question. I desperately rack my brains, trying to think of the last thing I remember. There was David shooting at me in the death serum room and me trying to disable the memory serum. Then there was unimaginable pain, so bad it was on another level of anything I've felt before. And then there was nothing.

The cogs turn quickly in my brain. I frown slightly and bite my lip. Could I be dead?

"Hey, Uriah?" I say, turning my head to look at him, but he doesn't hear me. His mouth is hanging wide open and his eyes are very wide.

I turn my head to see what he is looking at. My jaw nearly hits the floor.

Marlene.

Marlene is standing there, like nothing ever happened, the corner of her mouth cocked up slightly, like the beginning of a smile.

She locks eyes with Uriah, who seems to have stopped breathing.

Then, without warning, runs and throws herself at Uriah, wrapping her arms around him and knocking him back a few steps from the force and speed at which she was running to him.

Uriah, who was still frozen and staring off into the distance, suddenly snaps out of his trance of shock and wraps his arms around his girlfriend, more tightly than I would have thought humanly possible. Then he pulls out of the hug and brings his lips to Marlene's.

Marlene looks shocked and tenses up for a moment, but soon kisses him back and relaxes.

They kiss for long enough to make me feel awkward, which in all fairness is not a long time, but before I can make clear that i am a little uncomfortable, I hear a clearing of someone's throat coming from behind me.

I turn and almost collapse from shock.

It's my mother.

The moment I see her, everything else escapes from my memory. Uriah, Marlene, and anything else that could possibly be floating around in my brain, gone.

I sprint and fling my arms around her. By this point we are both crying. We rock back and forth in the hug for what seems eternity, and by the time we pull out of the hug, I realise that Uriah and Marlene have stopped kissing and are watching us with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Marlene is grinning at us and Uriah is smiling too, but his smile looks a little confused.

Then the questions come.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead. Did you fake it? Why? What's going on?" I am silently crying now. I try to turn my face away so that no one sees me, but my mum puts her finger under my chin and gently shifts my head towards her.

"What's going on?"

"I think you know what's going on, honey."

I do. I want to deny it. To say it's not true. But I know it is. My mother brings her hand up to my face and brushes my cheek with her thumb as I realise I have tears running down my face.

"Dead?" I choke out in a voice barely audible. My mum nods, now crying as well. I bite my lip to stifle a sob.

My mum pulls me into a bear hug and we stay there for what feels like forever. When I pull away and turn my head, I see Uriah and Marlene both crying with having a quiet conversation with one another. Then Marlene turns around and smiles at me. I smile back and she beckons me over with a finger. I hold my mum's hand and pull her over to my friends.

"Mum, this is Uriah, one of my best friends, and I presume you already know Marlene?"

She nods as she shakes Uriah's hand. "Yes, I know Marlene. She and your friend Lynn have been telling your father and I about you and your brother. Well, the bits we haven't already watched. Nice to meet you Uriah."

"You too." He says as they shake hands.

For the first time, I look around to see where I am, and I have to bite back a laugh of shock. It's the dauntless compound.

"Why is it-"

"The dauntless compound?" Marlene finishes for me, with a glint in her eye. "Well," she continues for me, "It usually looks different for each person, to form the place that they most feel at home. For me it's the same."

Next to her, Uriah nods in agreement.

"Can we go?" He asks, the next part of his question unspoken but everyone very much aware of it. _To meet the others_.

My mum and Marlene both nod, as they set off into the distance. Uriah walkers after them after giving me a tight little smile, as I hurry to keep up with them. Being small has that effect.

They walk us down to what would be where we slept in dauntless, except there aren't the usual beds we slept in, instead there are sofas, mattresses on the floor, and a few rocking chairs in the corners of the room. There are TVs dotted around, some on, some off, and people sitting curled up on chairs or sofas reading or with headphones in.

This all takes a while to sink in to my brain. I scan the room looking for one person and one person only. I barely register a heartfelt reunion between Uriah and Lynn.

And then I see him.

I stop dead in my tracks.

Curled up on the corner of a sofa in the middle of the room reading a book.

Will.

At first he doesn't look up. Then his eyes flick up briefly, to acknowledge the new amount of noise in the room. They brush quickly past me, and then they flick back to his book. Then he does a double take.

Our eyes are locked and I realise that once again there are tears pouring down my face. I silently curse myself for being so weak, but I'm not really paying attention.

Then he stands up and strides over to me.

"Will, I'm so sorr-"

And he engulfs me in a bear hug.

"It's okay." He whispers. "You did what you had to do."

I pull away. "It's not though," I argue back. "What I did was unforgivable. I wouldn't forgive me if I were you."

"Honestly Tris, it's fine. I forgive you. I would probably have done the same thing." Then his face turns from a sympathetic look to a worried one. "What about Christina? Is she okay?"

But I'm not paying attention. Something he said makes me exhale a sharp breath. Oh my god. Tobias. I can't believe I've left him behind, oh my god.

All of a sudden I am overcome with shakes and I break down in sobs. My mum rushes over, as does a few people.

When they ask me what's wrong I can't even find the breath to tell them. My breath gets quicker and heavier by the second. I can't get his name out of my head. It's going round and round in my head getting louder by the second.

The sobs get harder and more violent and I barely recognise that everyone is looking at me, some out of their seats.

Only when my throat is raw and there are no more tears left to cry do my weeps quieten. Everyone in the room is looking at me, some with a concerned expression, some with strange looks, and a few just neutral expressions.

And then the group of people starts rustling, like someone had just come through the door. When it gets to the front of the crowd, I see people clearing for someone I am not expecting to see.

My dad.

"I just heard, where is she, where is-"

He scans the room quickly, but breaks off when he sees me. I push myself up off the floor and stumble into his arms.

"Daddy" I croak.

He shushes me and rubs my back and I'm crying tears I didn't know I had left. Then my mum comes up behind him and puts her arms around us both and it's all our happy family in a huddle for the first time in forever.

Except Caleb.

But I try not to think about him too much. Thinking about Caleb will only get me more upset, and that's not what I need right now.

I pull away and rub my hand over my eyes, trying to wipe away any evidence that I've been crying, and turn around.

"I'm going to go to go for a nap." I say as I go to turn out of the room.

My mum nods and kisses me on the forehead before pointing me to a bed to sleep in. I draw a curtain around my bed, for privacy, and get changed.

As I get ready, I think to my self. Tobias. But I try not to think about the bad things like me being gone and try to focus on the good times we had, little though they were. I think about what could be happening down where he was, with Cristina and Caleb and everyone else. I know I could just have a look, using a mechanism Marlene talked to me about on the way down, but for one thing I don't know how to do that and for another, I don't really want to know, to be honest. I'm sure I will in time, but for now, I think it's best I leave him and his grief to himself.

I fall asleep knowing that this is going to be a new chapter in my life. Well, death. But nonetheless a new chapter. I am certainly in need of one.


End file.
